DAIGO S DREAM
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Based on episode 25 of Kyoryuger before Luckiero interrupt your sleep, what was dreaming Daigo? And most importantly, what did Amy in her sleep? ONE-SHOT!


**DAIGO'S DREAM**

**SUMARY:** Based on episode 25 of Kyoryuger before Luckiero interrupt your sleep, what was dreaming Daigo? And most importantly, what did Amy in her sleep? ONE-SHOT!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Daigo walked a bit rushed through the streets of Japan. Why the rush? Well, nothing special, just going to meet with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen , the girl team member , the girl who had stolen her heart ...

_Amy Yuuzuki_

For some time, the Kyoryu Pink was the leader of the Kyoryugers head, knew not how nor when it happened ? But he knew that what I felt was not just friendship.

His need to protect her and know that she was good had become an addiction for King.

See her smile and say _Wow !_ It was one of the many things he loved about her.

Perhaps by way of being so similar to yours?

Or his love and courage were what brought the red Kyoryu falling for Amy?

No matter, he was not sure how I felt and was about to prove.

―_There it is! ―_ King at the time thought that he formed a smile when he saw his Kyoryu Pink sitting on a bench in a beautiful place full of nature. The boy began to approach.

―King! ― Exclaimed Amy to turn around and see the boy for a while you lose sleep.

The Pink Kyoryu Daigo smiled as he approached.

Amy knew she had some feelings for King since they met, but believing that what I felt was friendship, the girl decided to ignore that, that until Yayoi appeared. The Kyoryu Violet had left more than clear that he had an obsession with Daigo, which instinctively did Amy make jealous. Yet she did not know if their jealousy was a sign of love. Even Utchy was concerned before inquiring what Amy was in love with King.

When he decided to investigate whether their feelings were real, the girl discovered it in those huge dark eyes of his King was more than clear , Amy was in love with Daigo .

And it was for this reason that she is accepted appointment.

― Gomen Amy Did I late? ― Daigo questioned awkwardly when he was face to face with Amy .

The girl shook her head. ― You're just in time. Are we going? ― Requested the Kyoryu Pink with a smile that melted the heart of Daigo.

―Come on! ― King exclaimed with his usual peace sign.

Both undertook road.

His first stop was at an amusement park that had come to town . Both enjoyed going to the roller coaster, the Ferris wheel , eating some junk food , playing games of chance , in the latter Daigo had won a Tyrannosaurus and Triceratops curiously red and pink respectively , to give them to Amy .

After his appointment , was interrupted when a group of children looked to King to build them a tree house , he had initially said no, loved children , but it was his first date with Amy and wanted to take advantage of the maximum, but Amy told King to accept and that she would help him build and would spend time together.

And they did , they both enjoyed the time of construction, until a child was stuck in a tree , so that Daigo and Amy had to work together to decrease ; King Amy offered to carry on his shoulders as she helped the little down when they did and the child was safely on the ground, a couple of dogs came running ruining the balance of Daigo and therefore Amy , the couple staggered , fell to the turf hard Daigo , Amy also had fallen if not for the reflections of King , the boy managed to catch a quick movement to the Kyoryu Pink bridal style .

This act both blushed. And girls who journeyed around could not avoid Aww!

After his "incident "the couple had stopped for ice cream while talking about trivial things and life Kyoryuger.

Finally was getting dark, it was time to say goodbye. Both were back where they started their journey.

- Thank you for this day Daigo-Kun ― Amy admitted with a grin.

― It was not Amy, we can repeat anytime ― corresponding King assured that smile.

― I would love that ―

― Really? ―

― Definitely ―

Both began to approach each other's lips.

― Amy ... I tell you something ―

― I must also tell you something ... so why do not you start? ―

― Well ... Amy see me for a while... well ... you're my friend but I think you do not look the same I've always been open with my feelings ... and I must tell you ... I'm in love with you Amy ―

For a moment that confession stunned the Kyoryu Pink. But suddenly a smile formed on his face.

― I 'm in love with you King ―

In response, they were both very happy. The only thing left was to seal his confession with a kiss.

Both began to come closer and closer.

―Wow, Wow! You're such a jerk King! ―

Hearing that, Daigo fell instantly scared, so that he fell on his back on the hard floor .What the hell happened? Where is Amy?

―Ehhhhhh! ―

That was all he gave to his confusion. Luckiero what was there?

― You're so worthless! ―

He listened again. When he could see better, he saw all his friends surrounding him with a face of angry.

― I can no longer follow your command! ―

― King -dumb is more like it! ―

― Hate on him! Hate on him! ―

― No way! Minna! ― Exclaimed the terrified boy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Daigo awoke fully agitated.

― _It was a dream ... ―_ whispered to be in reality. Soon the boy felt something stung the palms of his hands, he observed that...

― _Lawn? But how?_ ― I thought. Soon the memory of his fall with Amy when building the tree house came to mind. Again he saw the grass was real. A smile spread across his face. - Maybe it was not a dream after all he murmured. _― I wonder if? ―_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

In the mansion of Amy, the girl slept peacefully accompanied by a pair of plush Tyrannosaurus and Triceratops. Between dreams a smile rested on his lips pressed under these teddies over his chest.

― _Daigo-Kun ― _Amy murmured dreamily.

Sometimes dreams can come true and that night Daigo and Amy had found.

**THE END**


End file.
